Our World Is Behind, This New World Ahead
by silentlyloud
Summary: The Golden Trio are accidentally thrown into the Battle for Middle Earth. How will they survive when their wands are taken from them. Already decided a Legolas/Hermione fic. Rated T mostly for violence. I apologize for the terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hey everyone! First and foremost, I am not JRR Tolkien nor am I JK Rowling. I just like to play around with their characters. I only own the plot for this story. Second, this story disregards Half Blooded Prince and Deathly Hallows. Lastly, please leave me a review! I greatly enjoy them and they boost my self esteem (ha ha). Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

Hermione Granger sat at a table in the library reading a book on house elves. She sighed as she turned the page. The way these poor house elves are treated made her feel sick. She knew she had to do something to protect them, but so many people mocked her efforts.

"Hermione," a voice called behind her," you said we were all going to do something today."

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned. "It's today! I thought it was next week." Hermione turned to face the voice. One of her best friends, Ron Weasley, came up and threw his arm around her. His red hair was a rare occurrence in the library since he hated to read so much. Ron smiled down at her. Even though she was very tall, he was taller.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron smiled at her. "I guess I can ask Harry and postpone it to next weekend."

"Ask Harry what?" Harry Potter asked striding over to his two friends. His appearance was also very uncommon in the library. Hermione felt guilt settle on her shoulders.

"I was saying that we might have to prolong our trip because Hermione is busy," Ron related to him.

"Guys, I can put this off for a while. It's not too important," Hermione said feeling guilt settle on her shoulders.

"Really, you would do that for us?" Harry grinned at her. "Aw, you're a great friend."

Hermione chuckled at her best friends. They could always bring her out of a bad mood. She placed the book back on the shelf, quickly memorizing its location.

"Okay guys, let's grab our things and go!" Hermione shouted. They took off at a sprint to their House, Gryffindor House. "Hey take your cloaks too. We might need them to keep warm."

They packed a back pack full of items they would need, clothes, water, food, and other necessities. Hermione got down to the Common Room before the boys where she waited impatiently for them to get down. Harry and Ron could take longer than Lavender Brown to get ready.

She heard thumping coming down the stairs of the boy's dormitories. Instinctively, she walked to the portrait door for them to come down. She turned her back about to open the door when she heard a crash.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron groaned in pain. "What do you have in that thing?"

Harry mumbled a reply that Hermione couldn't hear. Slowly, they got up and trudged their way to the portrait door. With a quick glance at each other, they took off towards the entrance of Hogwarts. Laughing, they threw the door open and jogged to the Black Lake. This weekend, they were going to explore the crevices of the mysterious lake.

After jogging for a while, Hermione threw her back pack on the ground. She gasped for air, fanning herself with one hand and with the other resting on her hip.

"Camp, here, no further," she exhaled her breathing still not back to the normal. Harry and Ron exchanged a look as if saying 'that's what you get when you read instead of working out'. Hermione pointed a finger at them. "Not a word," she threatened.

As quickly as possible, they set up a small camp with two tents, one small one for Hermione and a slightly larger one for the boys. The boys looked anxious to go exploring, but Hermione made them stay behind to put things away so creatures wouldn't get into their supplies.

"Okay guys, now we can go exploring," Hermione declared clapping the dirt of her hands. Harry and Ron cheered and began to speed walking to the edge of the water. After traveling for some hours, they stumbled upon a cave. There were markings on the side of the cave in some language no one knew. They entered the cave, tip toeing in, trying as hard as possible to be silent. The cave was utterly black. They held a hand in front of their faces and still couldn't see it.

"Lumos," they whispered in unison. The water from the lake had carved a river through the walls of the cave. Hermione could hear slight crashing noises coming from the back of the cave, but continued to walk unafraid of anything.

Harry had found something he was quite interested in. It appeared to be something like a dagger, but he wasn't quite sure that was the case. Ron was looking into the water, hoping to possibly spot something of value. Hermione continued to walk around the water's edge, exploring the depths. Her foot hit a loose stone and with a cry she tumbled into the frigid water. There was a current that they hadn't seen that we sweeping her away.

"Help," she screamed in terror, trying to stay on the surface of the water.

"Hermione!" The boys jumped into the water both attempting to rescue her. They reached her at the same time.

"Why didn't one of you stay on shore?" Hermione yelled at them.

"That wasn't exactly what we were thinking about," Ron shouted back. The current was too strong to swim back to shore. Like rag dolls, they were swept farther from the shore. The crashing noise became louder. Hermione knew what was coming. It was a waterfall.

"Guys put your legs in front and cross your arms over your chest. It will prevent broken bones," she instructed. They could see the edge they were about to go over.

"Bloody hell," Ron shouted as they went over the edge. Their stomachs hit their mouth. They couldn't scream. It seemed as if they were falling forever. Suddenly, they hit the water. Hermione opened her eyes under the water. The water was deep and slightly murky.

They swam to the surface of the water, gasping for air. Hermione took in the scene around her. The shore was of white rock in a gully sort of thing. Trees framed the sides of the gully. Small, thick bushes grew around the water. They paddled for shore and crept out of the water soggy and miserable.

"I don't think we're in England anymore," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded slightly water dripping from her long brown hair. Suddenly, metal footsteps could be heard against the rocks. _What is this new evil?_ Hermione wondered in despair.

Harry pulled her to a bush. He hid in the one on her right side, and Ron hid in a bush farther down on her left side. Two brutish creatures walking into view; Hermione gasped in terror. Her limbs went cold. She was paralyzed with fear.

The creatures seemed to be a mix of goblin and troll. One was tall and very big, while the other was smaller and wiry. The both had numerous facial piercing with metal armor coating their torso and limbs. Large knives were strapped to their waists. They were creatures of terror and none of the trio wanted to cross with them.

"Come, we have to get those boulders for Lord Saruman," the large one grunted.

"Oh please, Saruman could have whatever he wanted, all he had to do is conjure it up," the wiry one complained. "Why must we always have to do his bidding?"

The brute growled at him, "Because he could kill you whenever he pleases. Now shut up and do as you're told."

The small one took a sniff of the air. "Do you smell that?" He asked the bigger one. He took a deep breath. "Human flesh. Fresh too," he concluded.

"Aye, and close," he said gleefully. Harry got lower in his bush, hoping to not be spotted. Ron crept into his bush and was virtually camouflaged. Hermione sank lower to the ground. The beasts' footsteps splashed on the water. Hermione could hear one of them mumbling which she supposed was cursing in their language. Their feet hit the side of the river the trio was on. Hermione swallowed her scream as silently as she could.

Hermione could hear them sniffing the air, tasting it almost, trying to find the location of the humans. She heard their footsteps close to her, but they quickly left. She let out an audible sigh of relief. Suddenly, she was yanked from her hiding place by her hair. She let out a scream or agony.

"What's this, a pretty, young spy from the enemy?" The small one mocked her.

"I know not who this enemy is. Please just let me go!" She begged tears beginning to run down her face. The brutes exchanged looks and began laughing at her request. They pulled a rope out and tied her hands and feet.

"Hey, let her go!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet. The big monster threw Hermione to the ground and stalked over to Ron. Ron pulled his wand and shouted, "Protego," but only a slight wisp of mist occurred at the end of his wand. It grabbed Ron and threw him to the ground. Ron fought valiantly, but the beast was too strong.

Harry leaped from his hiding spot and attacked the smaller one from behind. The small one flipped Harry over his head. Harry landed hard on the stone ground and briefly lost consciousness. He too was tied up and was slung over the small one like a sack of potatoes. Hermione and Ron were thrown over the shoulders of the big one. They fought him every step, but he was too strong for them. They ran a great distance to a city. It had obviously once been beautiful, but it now looked like a glimpse of hell. Molten metal ran under the city, which Hermione saw in these deep canyons. More creatures were working down there. It seemed as if the heat did not bother them.

They entered a fortress or castle, which one it was Hermione couldn't tell. It had dark stone on the walls and floor. Pointy edges poked out of the walls. Gargoyles were carved on the walls and floors. It was truly a terrifying sight to behold.

The creatures tossed the companions roughly on the floor in a large room. A man dressed in white sad on a throne with a white staff in hand. He had a long white beard and long white hair. Bruises and cuts were evident on his face, as if he had just been in a fight. If he hadn't been so intimidating, Hermione would have thought of him as a very old man.

"My lord, we caught these three trespassing near the river Isen. We brought them straight to you," the large one reported. "They put up a bit of a resistance, but we had them contained."

The man smiled at the creatures and sent them off to go back to work. He strutted over to the three lying on the ground. Harry stared off into space, not wanting to focus on what was bound to happen next. Ron glared at the man in pure loathing. Hermione tried to contain her flowing tears.

"I am Saruman the Wise," he declared. "Why are you here?"

"It was an accident. It was never meant to happen," Hermione sniffled in a quiet voice. Saruman grabbed her roughly, holding her face in his calloused hand. His long nails bore into her skin. Tremors threatened to overtake her body.

"It is never an accident to go to Isengard," he replied forcefully throwing her to the ground. He quickly searched them, finding their wands and confiscating them. It felt as if a piece of Hermione's heart was being ripped out as he took her wand farther away from her.

Saruman clapped his hands. In walked a goblin. He bowed lowly to his leader. "M' lord," he meekly said.

"Take these creatures to the tower with Gandalf the Grey," he ordered.

"Yes m' lord," the goblin bowed and limped over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He grabbed their shirts roughly and shoved them out the door. Five other goblins walked with them, swords drawn poking into their backs drawing blood. Up they walked, up many stairs until they reached a trap door. Throwing the door open, they shoved the three of them onto the roof of a tall tower.

Hermione looked over to Harry. "We are definitely not in England anymore."

**So what do you guys think of it so far? I think I misspelled some words so please correct me if I'm wrong. Please review! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione surveyed the tower they were on. An old man dressed in grey was hunched over by a turret. He wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. He appeared to be asleep, but Hermione could tell he was watching them with keen interest.

"Blimey, look down there!" Ron exclaimed. "It looks like hell."

"That's because, my dear boy, it is hell," the man replied. Ron jumped at the sound of his voice. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to keep him from falling off the side of the tower.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. This used to be a city of learning and life. Now, it has fallen into shadow. Darkness has overcome it and it has died," he mused.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly. Gandalf smiled slightly, his eyebrows rising on his large forehead.

"What's done is done," Gandalf said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. These are Harry Potter, the black haired one, and Ronald Weasley, the red head," Hermione introduced themselves. Gandalf bowed his head slightly at them. Hermione smiled. He reminded her slightly of Dumbledore.

They fell into a contented silence. The bitter wind bit into their skin. The fact they had been taken when they were wet didn't help their condition at all. They hadn't planned on traveling to some different universe and being captured by a mad man. To their luck, rain started to pour on them. Ron groaned in misery and hunger.

They huddled together for warmth. Slowly they began to drift off to sleep, first Hermione, and then Ron. Before Harry drifted off to sleep, he heard Gandalf singing softly in some language. It was a beautiful lullaby in which he fell into a light, restless sleep.

When Harry awoke, Ron and Hermione were still asleep. Gandalf was staring off into the horizon. Harry stretched his stiff muscles and slowly stood up. He walked across the top of the tower trying to loosen his stiff muscles.

Ron stirred in his sleep. He wrapped one of his arms around Hermione's waist hugging her closer to him. She woke up at that moment, glancing at the hand around her. She threw a pleading look at Harry hoping he would help her. Harry shrugged at her and laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and threw Ron's arm away from her. He woke up with a snort. Hermione smiled at him.

There was no sun that day, no way to get warm. It was bleak and depressing. Hermione stood at the edge of the tower. She swayed dizzily from the height. She had forgotten her fear of heights. Ron put his arm on her shoulder pulling her away from the edge.

"I had forgotten I am paranoid of heights," Hermione blushed. "I'm never around heights so I never remember it until I'm place in a situation that is up high."

"It's okay. No need to worry about it," Ron replied comforting her.

"Tell me, Gandalf, what is going on?" Harry asked the man in the corner.

"Much is going on. How I can tell you, I'm not sure," Gandalf replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired, very interested in why they were being held hostage.

"There is a lot more of what's going on, things going back over three thousand years," Gandalf explained.

"Well, the day's not bound to go faster, and it'll be a good way to occupy our time. Please do tell us," Hermione pleaded making her warm brown eyes bigger and giving a slight pout. No one has ever been able to say no to that look. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Three rings for the elven kings under the sun. Seven to the dwarf lords in their halls of stone. Nine for mortal man, doomed to die. One to the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne, in the land of Mordor where shadows lie. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them in the land of Mordor where shadows lie," Gandalf recited.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked even more interested in the topic. "Who is the Dark Lord? Voldemort?"

"No, the Dark Lord Sauron, the lord of Mordor," Gandalf answered. He took a deep breath. "Oh what I would give to have a pipe!" He moaned.

"Over three thousand years ago, Sauron forged rings for the races of Middle Earth, three for the elves, seven for the dwarfs, and nine for men. In secret however, he forged himself a master ring, to control all others. The nine men quickly fell to Sauron's power and became ring wraiths. Evil spread across the land. Sauron was killing men, slaughtering their people, burning their homes. But there were men and elves who opposed the darkness. A battle took place where Isildur's father was slain at the hands of Sauron. In rebuttal, Isildur picked up his father's sword, Narsul. Sauron stepped on the blade of Narsul, shattering it. In his grief, Isildur took up the sword and cut off his fingers, including the finger with the ring. Sauron was destroyed.

"But Isildur kept the ring for himself. His pride made him prey to the enemy. Somehow Sauron survived and is now locked in Mordor. You can tell it's him by an eye wreathed in flame. Isildur wore the ring around his neck, which made him detectable and why the orcs knew it was him. Orcs are the creatures that more than likely brought you to Isengard. The ring laid in secret for over two thousand years, until it was discovered by the creature Gollum, where it was kept in hiding for five hundred years. He lost it, how I do not know, and it fell into the hands of a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. It was kept in his possession for sixty years, 'til he gave it to his nephew Frodo. Now, Frodo is on a mission to the land of the elves so they can decide what will be done with it."

Gandalf fell silent, making his lips into a circle, as if he was blowing smoke rings. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a meditative silence. The tried to process the information as best as they could, but their minds could not grasp what had been told to them.

"What are the elves like?" Ron asked.

"They are a beautiful, graceful race. They are not of this land; where they are from, no one is entirely certain. They have been blessed with immortality, though many consider it a curse instead of a blessing," Gandalf replied. They all fell back into a comfortable silence.

A moth flitted down from the air. Gandalf caught it swiftly. He held it in his hand, whispering something to it and releasing it back to the air. He looked at the trio with is blue eyes wise, as if holding a deep secret.

"When you see that moth again, wait for me to run, and then jump over the side," Gandalf instructed. Ron looked at him strangely. "You will be caught," Gandalf smiled at him. They went their separate ways the rest of the day, barely talking. The trap door banged open, and Saruman strolled out calmly.

"My old friend, how are you doing this fine day?" Saruman taunted.

"Fine would not describe today, my old friend," Gandalf replied tersely.

Saruman's eyes got a mad look in them. With a strangled cry, he threw Gandalf over the side of the tower.

"No!" Hermione screamed in agony.

With a flip of his hand, he sent Hermione reeling backwards. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Harry put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Join me, Gandalf. Together, with the help of the Dark Lord, we shall conqueror Middle Earth," Saruman offered him.

"No."

With a scream of rage, Saruman threw Gandalf across the tower. "Join me, join Sauron, or you will surely die."

A moth fluttered across Gandalf's vision. Hermione, Ron, and Harry held their breaths. _Wait for me to run before you do… You will be caught_, Gandalf had told them. Three big birds rose behind Saruman. They dipped below the tower.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring, and he does not share power," Gandalf declared. He jumped up and leaped over the side. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed him falling through the air.

They landed hard on the backs of the large birds. They were eagles._ Don't hold so tight my dears,_ a voice said in their heads. They relaxed against the backs of the eagles where they fell into a restful sleep.

Hermione woke up in a soft feather bed. _Where am I?_ She wondered. It was a soft bed with golden sheets that were light yet warm. She sat up slowly. Her head felt as if someone was playing the drums on her temple. She stood up gingerly, finding herself in a revealing night dress. It was white and had a thin strap which held it together. Hermione found a deep green robe resting on a shelf.

The walls were strange, as if it was made of wood. Hermione rested her hand against it. It was wood. She rubbed her hand down the soft sides. It had no splinters. There were many windows in her room that went into separate walkways. A balcony overlooked a gate that was so magnificent, Hermione's mind was boggled.

A knock came at her door. Hermione pulled the robe tighter against her body. "Enter," she called to the person. In walked the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long brown hair with blue eyes. He looked young, in his late thirties, but wisdom radiated in his eyes.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell," he said. He bowed his head slightly to Hermione. She curtsied low to him. "I wish to welcome you to Rivendell. Master Gandalf has told me some of your story. I wish for you to tell me more than what I have heard."

"I will so do, m' lord," Hermione muttered, still in awe. She blushed realizing she had forgotten a very important part of etiquette, "I am Hermione Granger. Do you, may you please, would you tell me where my friends are? I wish to see them."

"Of course, Lady Hermione," Elrond replied with a smile. He clapped his hands. "This is my daughter Arwen. She wishes to assist you."

Lady Arwen entered the room silently, carrying a piece of royal blue fabric. Hermione couldn't help but stare. She was more beautiful than Fleur Delacoure. "Lady Hermione, I brought you a dress," Lady Arwen said. Her voice sounded like bells chiming in a church steeple. Hermione could only bring herself to nod her thanks.

Elrond left silently leaving to two women alone. Arwen laid the blue dress out on her bed. It had to be the most stunning dress Hermione had ever seen. It was a deep blue with a sloping neckline. The neckline was trimmed with silver lace. The sleeves were the velvet fabric until it got around to the elbow area where it fell away in a light blue silk. When Hermione put it on, it hugged her curves perfectly. Arwen tied a piece of a silver colored material around Hermione's waist. She fixed her hair into a twist where it fell around her face. A small, silver band encircled her head. Arwen stepped back to admire her work.

"You look like a true elf, beautiful and wise," Arwen smiled. Hermione blushed at the complement.

"I may look like an elf, my lady, but for sure I do not act like one," Hermione replied.

"One day, you shall know who the elves truly are, and that day, you shall be one of us," Lady Arwen replied.

"But how is this possible? I am born of men," Hermione protested. Arwen just smiled at her.

"I do believe you wanted to see your friends," Arwen gestured to the door with her hand. Hermione took one last look at her. Lady Arwen grinned at her and led her down the path of her room. Rivendell was a city built of trees. Lovely apartments just like Hermione's were visible, yet each had their own unique look to them. They arrived at a clearing where small wooden benches lined the outsides of it. On a distant bench sat Harry and Ron. Harry was dressed in a green tunic with dark brown trousers and brown boots. He looked up when Hermione arrived.

"'Mione!' Harry called to her. She waved her hand to them, a smile plastered across her face. Ron jumped up from where he sat and gave her a giant bear hug. He wore a white tunic with black trousers and brown boots.

"Harry, Ron, I missed you guys," Hermione said gleefully. She couldn't believe how handsome they looked. They stepped back and took her appearance in.

"Wow Hermione, it's just us. There's no need to dress up," Ron commented though his red ears showed he was more than pleased about the way Hermione was dressed. Harry lightly tapped Ron on the shoulder. They stood awestruck at Lady Arwen.

"Guys, this is Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter," Hermione introduced her friends to her new acquaintance. Ron and Harry could only look speechlessly on her face. She was the most beautiful creature any of they had ever seen. Lady Arwen just smiled at them, her face glowing with kindness.

"I have heard a little about your struggles, my young lords. I do wish that you would soon tell me about where you are from," Lady Arwen requested, her bell like voice echoing in their minds. They nodded stupidly at her. Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand. She never would have expected them to behave like this.

Arwen left them quietly, leaving them to discuss Rivendell in peace. They all agreed this was the most beautiful play any of them had ever been, and to them, nothing on earth would ever compare to it.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story and favorite it. Your input is most welcome. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! First of all, I really want to thank everyone for the feedback on this story. You guys have greatly inspired my will to complete this story. Second, I am terribly sorry for all the little mistakes in these last few chapters. I saw them after I posted them and I have no clue how to change them. I hope you can look past the mistakes and please review. Any sort of feedback is helpful, especially praise and constructive criticism. If you want to correct something I have said please send me a message and I will be most thankful! Also, realize that however much I want to, I do not own anything but the plot of this story. The characters of Ron, Hermione, and Harry belong to JK Rowling and all the others belong to JRR Tolkien and his family. Some of this story is based off the movie, thus I must give some credit to Peter Jackson, the mastermind behind the films. Again, thank you very much for your time and if you have any questions, please feel free to message me. ~Liz**

"Where do you suppose Gandalf is?" Ron wondered out loud after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure, but maybe if we walk around enough we shall find someone who can tell us where he is," Hermione suggested. She arose from her seat quickly and took off down a pathway. Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran to catch up with her. Many elves wandered down this path, some jolly and kind offering to assist them, but some were rude and standoffish, not wanting to associate with the foreigners. One of the elves, whose name none of them could remember, showed them the way to where Gandalf was.

"What's it like here in Rivendell?" Ron asked him.

"I have never lived any other place, but I would never like to leave, save to go back to our homeland," he replied smiling at them. He had long brown hair with two sides pulled back in a twist that was tied above hair falling down his back. He had clear blue eyes filled with wisdom and kindness. A smile never left his face. He wore robes of green and gold.

"Where is your homeland?" Harry questioned. The elf smiled sadly and turned to face them.

"In the west, where and what it looks like, I would not know. I was born here," the elf admitted. Hermione smiled at him kindly. She perked up suddenly.

"I can hear his voice!" She said excitedly. "We must be close."

The elf grinned down at her. "Yes, my dear lady, he is right in this room," he chuckled.

"Thank you so much," they said in unison. Hermione was tempted to hug him for showing such kindness, but she refrained herself, not being sure what exactly was etiquette on public displays of affection. He left them outside the room.

"Yes, Sam hardly left your side," the deep voice of Gandalf said behind the door. Harry gingerly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a small, weak voice said. The trio stepped into the room timidly. A young boy with big blue eyes and curly black hair lain in the bed. Harry could see a cloth bandage wrapped around his chest. Another boy stood next to the bed. He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that were questioning the purpose of the trio being in his master's room. He wore a pair of yellow trousers with suspenders over his white tunic. On his feet, he had no shoes, but they were very hairy. And next to the boy in the bed, on his other side, Gandalf the Grey sat in a large wooden chair. He smiled warmly at them as they took everything in.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Frodo Baggins. Frodo, these are some travelers that," Gandalf paused, "I ran across my journey here." Hermione's eyebrows popped up in the way her friends could see she was curious about something. Ron muttered something under his breath, which Harry promptly elbowed him in the ribcage.

Frodo smiled at the three friends kindly. "If you are friends of Gandalf, you are friends of mine," he said warmly.

"Frodo, a few more hours, you would have been beyond our skill," Gandalf told him solemnly. "Had it not been for the healing powers of Lord Elrond and the elves, I am sad to say, you would have been a wraith like them."

"What is a wraith?" Hermione asked obviously interested in what Gandalf was saying. He smiled at her inquisitiveness.

"Do you remember when I told you of the rings?" Gandalf asked her. She nodded, already enraptured with the story. "The wraiths are what the men turned into because they were corrupted by the power Sauron gave them. Now they are slaves to his will."

"At least Mr. Frodo is safe," the blonde boy stated.

"Sam, I do believe you have yet to introduce yourself," Frodo stated with a half grin on his face. He knew that Sam didn't trust the foreigners, and probably never would fully.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee," Samwise muttered looking at the floor. The Golden Trio smiled at him, hoping he would trust them, but after a minute, they gave up, deciding that he would trust them in time.

"Sam, please help me up," Frodo requested. Sam rushed to his side. Harry walked to the other and took Frodo's other arm. Lifting gently as he stood, Frodo was soon up and getting dressed, which Hermione waited outside for him to fully dress.

Frodo stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He stretched his arms above his head and walked down the pathway Hermione and her friends had taken with Sam. Soon, sounds of laughter and cheering reached their ears, causing them to smile with pleasure at the sound of the rejoicing.

"Come, I have someone I want you to meet," Gandalf said turning down the opposite path. They walked to a castle looking home, the home of the house of Elrond. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look of slight terror as they entered the house. The air was cool and rich. Sculptures and paintings lined the walls. They walked past a library, which Harry had to physically restrain Hermione from going into it. They walked until they reached a room high up in the tree. Books lined the walls of the room and a table sat in the middle of the room. Sitting at the table was Elrond and a scruffy looking man. He had a scraggly beard and his wavy chocolate brown hair reached to his shoulders. He was ruggedly handsome with a warm smile as the trio entered the room.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Aragorn, a ranger that previously resided here," Gandalf introduced them.

Aragorn bowed to the companions. "Welcome to Rivendell," he said with a gruff voice.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"I have asked you to come," Elrond started, "for we need information about why you are here and what you know."

"Hermione, you get to tell them," Ron said pushing her in front of them. Hermione sighed as she got volunteered to explain everything.

"Cowards," she shot at them. They stuck their tongues out immaturely at her, which she didn't see because she had already turned her back to them. She started first of Hogwarts and magic. She then told the story of falling into the river that led them here and how they were captured by Saruman and their narrow escape.

"So you three are magicians?" Elrond asked. Warmth left his tone as he got straight to the point.

"We were born with the ability to do magic, but our wands were taken up by Saruman so we can't do magic," Hermione explained, saddened by the loss of their wands.

They fell into an awkward silence. Elrond and Gandalf went to a corner and discussed something in hushed tones. Hermione sat on the floor, hugging herself tightly. She could feel butterflies flitting around her stomach, threatening to come to her throat. Elrond and Gandalf began bickering louder, to where Hermione could catch parts of their conversation.

"Unknown origins-" "They have no need to know-" "Would be a major asset-" "Power in them I have never seen before-" Gandalf and Elrond dropped their voices realizing they were being loud.

Ron and Harry took to pacing around the room and looking at the waterfalls cascading down the cliffs. Everything was so serene, but a presence of urgency kept Hermione from falling into the beauty of the elves. Hermione glanced at Aragorn. He looked distant, as if he was off in his own world.

"Aragorn," she began. He came back to reality at the sound of his name. "This may sound rude, but what are Frodo and Sam. Are they children?"

"No, my Lady, they are called hobbits, half-lings," Aragorn answered her. "They are from a place called the Shire. It is very rare to find an inquisitive hobbit who likes adventure, but it seems that Gandalf has had much luck in finding them."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It means that most hobbits do not like to travel outside their comforts of home," Aragon replied.

"Are they all really that short?" Ron questioned his blue eyes big. Aragorn chuckled at the look on his face.

"Yes, Master Ron, they all are really that short," Aragorn smiled at him. They fell back into silence, but this one more content than the last one. In the corner, Gandalf and Elrond finished their conversation tersely. Striding over to the table, they looked keenly on the faces of the three foreigners.

"Though I oppose this, Gandalf has convinced me into letting you sit in a meeting we shall be having tomorrow about the fate of the Ring of Power. He believes you might be of some help; which is something I do not disagree on," Lord Elrond announced. "This meeting is secret. Tell no one of it. Hermione," Lord Elrond turned to her, "you must take special care to choose your words carefully. Women are not looked as highly upon as in your culture."

Hermione muttered," sexist asses" angrily. Ron grabbed her arm.

"I think that's what Lord Elrond meant when he said to choose your words carefully," he said pointedly. Elrond allowed himself to smile at Ron. "The rest of the members of the meeting shall be arriving today. Expect curious stares, but please realize they are not trying to antagonize you. They are only wondering who you are," Elrond said more the Hermione than her companions.

Hermione nodded. _Oh, I'll be on my best behavior,_ she thought,_ as long as they don't provoke me._ This was the kind of treatment she couldn't stand, being discriminated for gender or race. No one can help what they are born as, so why should people care so much?

As they left the house of Elrond, Hermione spotted some elves arriving at the gate. They were slightly different than the elves of Rivendell. All of them had fair, white hair and pale clear skin. One of them, a male elf, noticed her looking in his direction. He gave her a slight smile and a nod. Hermione blushed and looked away. The elves were so beautiful, how could she not help herself to indulge in their splendor?

As they walked to a hall where there was food, they ran across Frodo and Sam with two of their hobbit friends. Hermione smiled a greeting at them, which all four of them swiftly returned. She heard whispering behind her. She looked back to see all four hobbits staring at her. She excused herself from her friends and walked to Frodo.

"Hello, Master Frodo," she greeted him.

"Miss Hermione, it is wonderful to see you again," Frodo returned. "These are my cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry as he prefers to be called," Merry bowed to Hermione, his eyes never leaving her face, "and Peregrin Took, or Pippin." Pippin also bowed to Hermione. He surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"I am delighted to meet your acquaintance," he said in his jolly voice. Hermione blushed and laughed. _Charmers,_ she thought with a silent laugh.

"I am charmed to meet you," Hermione replied.

"Not as much as we are," Merry replied. Hermione laughed at his wit and returned to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as a blush crept up his neck. Hermione looked at him, a spark of anger in her eyes. She narrowed her eyebrows and walked to the other side of Harry.

"What did I do?" Ron muttered softly.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "What did you do?" She growled. "You sound jealous over me talking to another guy! Why do you care so much? It's not like you care about me like that."

"Okay guys, knock it off," Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione, no need to get all pissy," Ron replied.

"Pissy? I'm pissy? Of course I'm going to be pissed off! You're getting jealous over me talking to another person!" Hermione shouted, not noticing that people were staring.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron yelled back at her.

"Yes you are! You're saying that you don't care, but I know you, Ron. I know when you get jealous. You did this to me with Viktor Krum, who I actually had romantic feelings for, and now I go talk to a friend and introduce myself to some of his friends, and you get angry at me for nothing. What kind of friend is that?" Hermione argued. Tears formed in her eyes and she walked away from her friends. She ran to a garden near a waterfall and bridge. Sobs began to overtake her. She slipped to the ground, tears falling into the dust.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "are you alright?" Hermione looked up at the sound of the voice. It was the blonde elf she had seen earlier. His voice was like the wind, soft yet strong.

"Yes, I will be," Hermione said softly. "Who are you?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf," the tall, blonde elf replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled through her tears.

"You friend meant no harm," Legolas said crouching to look her in the eyes. He had bright blue eyes, soft and warm.

"I know he didn't. It's just, he does this a lot. I guess I'm just tired of it," Hermione replied.

Legolas smiled at her. He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. She gingerly placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up. His hand was soft, though Hermione could feel the calluses that covered his fingers and hands.

"M' Lady, do not concern yourself about this," Legolas said softly. His voice made her feel slightly dizzy. "Would you allow me to escort you to the great hall?"

"Of course, my Lord," Hermione grinned at him. She slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow, and he led her off to the great hall.

**Sorry about that weak ending guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review! They make me smile :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione laid in bed, more confused than she had ever felt in her life. When she had returned to the dining hall with Legolas, he had sat in her chair in between Harry and Ron. After which, he never so much as glanced at her, though Hermione had looked at him as often as she could. The dinner was cheerful and delicious, yet the thought of Legolas clouded her mind. She knew he was not someone she could fall for, but there was no denying the slight attraction she had felt towards him. _Curse my fickle heart,_ Hermione thought angrily as she rolled to her other side.

After another hour of no sleep, she gave up on the idea completely and got dressed for the day ahead. Lady Arwen had left her some dresses to wear during their stay in Rivendell. She quickly put on a rich green dress with gold thread and tied her hair back with a leather tie. After pacing her room for what seemed like an eternity, she decided to walk to Elrond's library. At the dinner, he had given her free access to the contents of his enormous library. Quickly making her way to the entrance of his house, she spotted a person she had been introduced to at the dinner. He noticed her appearance and made his way to her.

"Lady Hermione," he bowed to her.

"Lord Boromir," she greeted him. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he replied with a smile. He was good looking and quite charming with an easy smile and a kind disposition. He had shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and some stubble across his chin.

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione admitted.

"And what would keep a maiden as fair as you from sleeping?" Boromir asked with a smile across his face.

"I suppose the excitement of being here. Among the elves, all cares seem to fade. I don't know, maybe it's just me," Hermione replied with a slight sigh. "And what keeps a soldier from the land of Gondor, which I know nothing of other than you talking much about it, awake in these early hours of the day?"

"My horse, my good lady," Boromir said kindly. "He seems to be ill. I wanted to check up on him before I turned in for the night." Hermione noticed he was no longer wearing a sword strapped to his left hip.

"Then what is he doing out if he is ill?"

"Haven't you heard walking helps a horse if it is sick, especially if it seems to be colicky?" Boromir asked surprised at her lack of common knowledge about horses.

"No sir, you see where I come from; horses aren't ridden unless you want to take lessons on them. I suppose horses aren't as well regarded there as they are here," Hermione said sheepishly.

"'Tis a shame if people do not respect these beautiful creatures," Boromir shook his head in sadness, unable to comprehend the thought of people not treating horses well. Hermione nodded her head sadly.

"They are very beautiful," she agreed, reaching her hand to rub the horse's nose. He sniffed her hand, and then turned his head back to bite at his belly. Boromir frowned slightly, looking incredibly concerned at his beloved companion.

"Gondor is not known for being a people of horses. Rohan is better known for their remarkable horsemanship. Hopefully, you shall meet them all soon."

"That would be," Hermione paused for the right word, "the best thing in the world, mine and yours."

Boromir smiled proudly at her. "His name is Sundance, for his coat shines like the sun. Well, not now seeming as he is now ill."

Hermione smiled at him, beginning to feel weary. Boromir began to walk back to the stable. Hermione followed him, unsure what exactly to do. Never had she felt so awkward to be anywhere. The moon showed bright on the water of the small river that ran next to the stable. Horses stomped and neighed softly inside the barn. Hermione could feel her heartstrings beginning to tug at the horses probably feeling cooped up in their stalls.

"Boromir," Hermione poked her head in the barn, "I'm going back to bed."

"Be safe, my lady," Boromir replied, brushing poor Sundance who wasn't looking well at all. Hermione smiled at the poor horse. She quickly made her way over to him and stroked his neck softly.

"When you feel better, I'll bring you a carrot," she promised. Sundance looked at her with a spark of joy in his deep brown eyes. He nickered softly and pushed his head to her chest. She gently petted his forehead, a smile on her face and in her eyes. Boromir stopped looking at his horse and began to look at her. She was definitely beautiful, but slightly young for his usual tastes. Something about her made him want to protect her. He shook his head of the thought and resumed to brushing his horse.

Hermione walked back down the path she had taken to the barn. As she passed a garden, she heard the whispers of elvish words. The voices were of a man and a woman. Hermione glanced in the direction of the voices, investigating their source. She found herself looked at an intimate moment between Arwen and Aragon. Aragorn said something to Arwen in which she stroked his cheek. Aragorn looked at his hands and quickly said something to Arwen.

"It's mine to give to wish, like my heart," Arwen replied. They leaned in to kiss each other. Hermione turned around and left as quietly as she could. A small smile crept to her full lips. It was incredibly romantic, something she rarely thought about. In fact, ever since she arrived in Middle Earth, something had changed inside of her. Everything felt right in being here. She almost never wanted to return to Hogwarts. Hermione made her way back to her apartment, dressed back into her night clothes, and promptly fell into a restful sleep.

"Hermione wake up," Ron shook her hard. Hermione blinked sleepily and rolled over.

"In a little bit," she murmured about to fall back asleep. Ron grabbed her sheets and threw them back. Hermione felt four strong arms lift her up. Her eyes snapped open. Harry and Ron looked up and down her body.

"Okay guys, enough ogling at me. Please put me back down," Hermione requested. They gently set her down and watched her as she put her robe on. "Leave, now," Hermione commanded pointing at the door.

"You have five minutes to get ready," Harry told her. Hermione cursed under her breath. This was definitely not the way to gain favor in this world. As the boys left her, she grabbed the dress she had worn the previous night. She threw it over her head and hurried out of her apartment, fixing her hair with the leather string as she left.

"Slow down," Ron panted as she walked fast to the meeting. Hermione just glanced at him and continued to walk. They got to the meeting last, but just before it started. Making their apologies, they took their seats and tried their hardest to focus on the meeting. But it seemed that they simply couldn't even try to stay focused. Lots of words were being said about places and people they knew nothing about. Even Hermione, who could focus on Dumbledore's excessive speeches, had a glassy eyed look in her chocolate brown eyes.

There were some dwarves on one side of the circle around a stone in the middle of the group. One had been introduced as Gloin, with his son Gimli next to him. Gloin's beard had begun to grow white and signs of aging were evident around his eyes. His son next to him had a gruff voice and red brown hair. His beard was braided on both sides and he wore a metal helm on his head, an ax in his hand. Boromir was also present, keen on what Lord Elrond was saying. Hermione smiled slightly at him and dipped her head in his direction when she saw him looking at her briefly. Aragorn sat on the opposite side of Boromir, next to Frodo, who was also sitting next to Gandalf. Legolas sat across from Elrond with his companions next to him. None of them smiled as the trio had entered. Hermione was seated in between Ron and Harry who were sitting next to Gimli and Aragorn.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo Baggins," Lord Elrond commanded. Frodo walked slowly towards the center of the circle to place the Ring on the stone. It seemed as if a force was keeping him from placing it on the stone for a second, but he gently placed it down and stumbled his way back to his seat. Murmuring ensued as soon as he took his seat. Boromir perked up in his seat.

"This is a blessing out of Mordor," he said. He went on about how his father, the steward of Gondor, had long awaited the blessing and was willing to take it back to the "White City". The members of the council frowned at him as his speech continued. Some shook their heads while others muttered to one another.

"The Ring cannot be controlled by us or any means we possess," Aragorn answered with a spark of authority. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of these matters?" Boromir sneered at him. Legolas jumped to his feet quickly.

"This man is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," Legolas said angrily. "You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked questioningly at Aragorn, but silently took his seat.

"It is settled then," Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed." Gimli jumped to his feat and swung his ax at the Ring. Frodo leapt slightly out of his seat as the stone ax made contact with this golden ring. Gimli fell back on the floor, his ax shattered to little bits.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any means we have here. It must be destroyed by from whence it came, in the fires of Mount Doom. Only they can it be destroyed," Elrond said, a disapproving look in his eyes. "Now we must discuss who will take it?"

"I will," Boromir said leaping to his feat.

"You? Why you?" A voice asked. An elf jumped up at the voice. "I shall take it," he said. Gimli growled. "I would rather die than see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Everyone was shouting at each other. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at the sidelines, watching the commotion. Hermione glanced at Frodo. He seemed deep in thought, as if he was contemplating something. At last, he perked up and dived into the commotion.

"I will take it!" He kept shouting over the noise. One by one, they quieted down. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"I shall go with you, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said. "I shall go as long as it is your burden to carry."

"As will I," Aragorn said stepping beside Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said too.

"And my ax," Gimli said as well, not about to be out done by an elf. Boromir stepped towards Frodo, a look of darkness over his face. Hermione was slightly frightened by the look on his face, but shook it out of her mind, thinking that she was paranoid.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir glared down at Frodo. He shifted slightly where he was standing; not liking the look Boromir was giving him.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam Gamgee ran beside his master, a look of defiance on his face. Elrond allowed himself to smile.

"No indeed not since he was summoned to a secret council and you were not," Elrond stated.

"Hey, us too," the two hobbits Hermione met, Merry and Pippin, leaped out of the bushes and stood beside Sam. Elrond's face darkened with annoyance, but he permitted the hobbits to stay anyways.

"Nine companions, you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared.

"Great, where are we going?" Pippin asked. Harry and Ron chuckled and Hermione covered her mouth with her wrist to keep her laughter in. Elrond looked in their direction.

"Now, Council, we have another matter to discuss," Elrond sat down in his seat. The others returned to their seats, Merry and Pippin whispering loudly to each other. Gandalf hushed them with a glance and returned his eyes to Elrond.

"It seems that we have three young people that would like to contribute, yet must somehow get a possession back from Saruman. You three rise," Elrond commanded. They rose nervously, not liking the glances and stares they were receiving. Hermione scanned the circle of men, and one other woman, with slight fright; but she threw her shoulders back and raised her chin. If they were going to challenge her, then by God, they must look her in the eyes. A few men smiled slightly at her actions while others hid their emotions carefully.

"Well this is awkward," Ron muttered. He smoothed out his green tunic and ran a nervous hand through his hair. The tension was electrifying. Butterflies erupted in their stomachs. Harry's face went white with fear.

"What is it you seek from Saruman?" An elf asked them. The three glanced at each other, nodding for one to talk. Hermione sighed, again put in place as the spokesman (or woman in this case). _Cowards_ she thought angrily.

"We seek our wands, which were taken by Saruman when we were captured by him," she answered flatly. She just wanted the information out and the attention taken away from her and her friends.

"Wands, as in magical wands?" Another elf asked. Hermione nodded her head, too scared to speak and too prideful to show it.

"There is no need to be scared, my dear," Gandalf smiled at her. She glanced at him thankfully. Her eyes scanned their faces. Some were scared at the mention of wands and magic while others looked at them with keen interest.

"We need to get our wands back," Hermione said quietly. She looked up at Frodo. He examined her with his bright blue eyes. "Frodo, you told me that a friend of Gandalf is a friend of yours; well the same applies for me. If Gandalf goes with you, so will I."

"And we will go with any friend of ours, wherever they go," Harry said.

"I understand the boys going, but the girl, I cannot allow," Boromir replied. Hermione gave him a dirty look. This wasn't going as well as she thought.

"I can fight," Hermione threw back at him. "I know how to use a sword."

"Do you now?" Elrond asked. He flicked his hand and an elven guard approached her with a sword. She lifted the sword out of the scabbard and held it with both hands, testing its weight. It was about a foot and a half and heavier than she was used to. She tested it with both hands and returned her gaze back to Elrond's face. He signaled to Boromir, who promptly stood up and drew his sword.

Hermione began to size up her opponent. He was tall and strong, not to mention the fact he was a man. She steeled her eyes and waited for him to attack her. His blade flashed slightly and Hermione brought her sword up. Metal clanked against metal. Hermione's arm waivered slightly, but she tightened her muscles and moved her sword back. With a turn, she swung her sword at his face. He blocked her attack and lunged at her. She moved to the side and brought her sword down behind him. He blocked her again and again; she couldn't land an attack on him. She could feel herself beginning to tire, but her pride wouldn't let her give up yet. Boromir swung harder and faster; Hermione really had to focus to keep from getting slashed. Boromir feigned right, swung left, and knocked the sword from Hermione's hand. He raised his sword to her neck. She could feel the cold steel begin to bight into her neck. Her brown eyes met his hazel eyes. The warmth she had seen from the night before was gone, leaving an ice cold gaze in its place.

They were both breathing hard. Hermione lowered her eyes and picked up her sword. She returned it to the elven guard and returned to her seat, humiliation burning her face. Tears threatened to brim over her eyes, but she would not allow herself to cry. Silence overtook the group. _You could hear a feather drop_, Ron thought.

"You are definitely an excellent fighter, Hermione Granger; however real battles will not be like that. Do you accept the fact you could perish in battle?" Lord Elrond asked her.

"I do."

"Then I see no reason you and your friends should travel with the others to retrieve your wands," Lord Elrond said. "The Fellowship shall leave at the end of the week." With that they were dismissed.

"Hermione, I never knew you could fight like that!" Ron and Harry exclaimed in awe.

"I took fencing lessons for years," Hermione laughed. "Though the sword is most definitely different, since fencing swords are lighter than that sword." Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Legolas looking at her, but Aragorn closer to her.

"That was excellent fighting, my lady," Aragorn told her.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

"You shall definitely be an asset, though your strength will definitely have to improve," he stated.

"Yes it definitely has to," she replied.

"Tomorrow, if you are willing, we shall begin your training."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes, but do not expect it to be easy," Aragorn smiled at her.

"I won't. Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed. Aragorn turned and left the three friends to themselves. They laughed and threw their arms around each other.

"Do you think he would mind if we joined?" Harry asked as they walked to the dining hall.

"No I think he would be happy if you guys were there too," Hermione answered. They grinned at each other and continued walking to the dining hall without a thought about how that was the last restful day they would be receiving for a very long time.

**Hey guys! Please review and let me know what you guys think about this story! They really make me happy. Also, some of the quotes were taken from the movie. They were not my original thoughts, so the credit of those quotes goes to the writers of the Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. The characters Hermione, Ron, and Harry belong to JK Rowling, not me unfortunately. **


End file.
